


Plush Removal.

by cherrysmokeguts



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Filler, Just Blue Balling Readers To The Extreme, OR IS IT, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Burn That Technically Doesn't Go Anywhere, Technically Nothing Sexual Really Happens, Vague Sexual Interest, Vague Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysmokeguts/pseuds/cherrysmokeguts
Summary: Just an idea of what may have happened between episode one and two of season three (an obvious spoiler warning if you have not yet seen that), set in Bright Moon after Shadow Weaver has been healed.This is an exploration of the characters and their potential feelings, maybe I'll be exploring this more in future fics *wink wink nudge nudge*
Relationships: Angella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst I'm not entirely sold on this ship, I though it was an interesting enough dynamic to play around with (I like angst and the hate/love dynamics it spawns more than I care to admit).
> 
> That being said, it's only hinted to rather than being explicitly stated that either of them are interested.
> 
> This is basically a vague character study that also happens to be my first attempt at writing for She-Ra in any capacity. Apologies in advance if anything seems to be out of character.
> 
> Name of the work is a play on Angella's lines about removing some of the pillows.

The manner in which the Queen had decided to imprison Shadow Weaver was, in short, _adorable_. The spare room she had overhead so many people questioning the use of as a prison was delicately decorated; pastels upon pastels with crystals, cushions, and plush fabrics practically littering the place. It was quite the step up from the Horde’s accommodations. After all, she’d been left to all but rot in her cell there. That was a real prison.

Whilst Shadow Weaver had been considerably weakened and her perception of things may have been somewhat disturbed during the waves of pain that seeped through her body, she had to say the Queen was more assertive and, for lack of a better word, prissy than she had expected. She seemed good hearted, but not at all as innocent or blind to the world as Shadow Weaver had assumed. Angella had tried to push her for information, tried to draw it out of her, even while being fully aware of the severity of her condition. Shadow Weaver could almost go as far as to say she was impressed at the harshness of the treatment, but only in contrast to the literal flowery appearance of the Queen and her abode.

Adora had healed her, brought her back from within an inch of her life, and Shadow Weaver had kept up her end of the bargain in the form of information, though she had had a premonition that Angella was not yet done with her. That much could be gathered from the look in her eyes alone, she reeked of a woman who had left so many things unsaid.

Shadow Weaver had always been exceptional at reading people, and it seemed that this would serve as no exception.

Shadow Weaver was left in her “cell” long after Adora had finished with her - surely having left already to seek out the Crimson Waste - and so she was left waiting. Waiting for her next interaction with Angella, sure that it would come soon enough.

It was so clear she wasn’t done with the woman, so clear that she had something pent up that she couldn’t just leave. The resentment was clear, but still she had easily believed the words Shadow Weaver had spoken. For all intents and purposes, she could offer no more to Angella in terms of services that the Queen would accept from someone of her kind, so naturally it had to be about her daughter. Or, more specifically, Shadow Weaver’s past treatment of her.

The service in the castle did, at the very least, provide a comfortable resting spot for Shadow Weaver in the meantime. And she had to say, the food was delightful, even if it did seem to shimmer in a way even the sorcerer herself would deem unnatural.

The time finally came, indicated by the all too courteous knock at the door. Privacy had been something she missed, without even realising it, the Horde practically left people on display, for anyone to walk by and jeer at, something that was particularly disconcerting for a woman with as much pride as Shadow Weaver possessed. 

The metallic sound to the knock was enough to indicate that a guard would be the one she was speaking to, but Shadow Weaver still prepared herself for any manner of confrontation - though she needed as much time to prepare for a confrontation as a snake did to prepare its venom - as the door was pushed open.

“The Queen wishes to speak to you in her private quarters.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow Weaver was escorted through the castle halls in a way no prisoner should _ever_ be escorted. She was essentially free, nothing stopping her from turning down a hallway, going back to her room, or simply leaving all together. If only she hadn’t confessed to Adora that she had no place else to go, the guise of being eager to escape could have done wonders for her in terms of leverage. 

As much as she had been entirely free to do as she pleased whilst she was being led to the Queen’s quarters, that changed quite quickly once they came within a few feet of an excessively elaborate arched doorway. The guard turned to face her, a pair of delicately embellished restraints held in her hand. “The Queen has requested you be handcuffed for her safety” she announced, a look of surprise appearing on her features as Shadow Weaver willingly raised her wrists in a false act of surrender. Even as weakened as she was, she possessed too much power for some flimsy cuffs to restrain her and her might, clearly this was something the Queen was unaware of. As much as it hurt her pride deeply, she would play along for now to see where it could get her, especially considering the Queen was aware that she had no place else to turn now the Horde was no longer an option.

Once the restraints were put in place, Shadow Weaver was taken through the archway and knocked on the most unnecessarily elaborate door Shadow Weaver had ever had the displeasure of seeing, this time waiting for a response before pushing the door open.

There was little more than a gesture towards Shadow Weaver before the Guard exited and the door closed behind her. _So much for the Queen’s safety_.

The insides of the Queen’s bedroom were much the same as the rest of the castle. Disgustingly bright, crystals and shimmers and fluff cluttering her vision, and yet somehow it still seemed to be more grand than the rest.

“I wanted to wait until you had recovered suitably before speaking with you.” The Queen announced in a way so formal that had Shadow Weaver had to question when exactly she had asked. It seemed like an erroneous statement, but she didn’t comment on that. The stress over the other’s features coupled with the obvious resentment towards her was enough indication without further need to speculate on the reason the Queen had taken so long to speak with her again.

Perhaps she was simply too stuck up to admit that the reason was quite simply because she _hated_ Shadow Weaver, that was a perfectly reasonable conclusion for her to come to.

Angella waited for a few moments before deciding she wasn’t going to get a response from the woman stood, unamused, in front of her, a sigh left her lips in a way that felt out of character even to someone who had known her for what, cumulatively, couldn’t have been more than a few hours; most of which consisting of one sided conversations whilst Shadow Weaver’s body tried to tear her apart.

The Queen pushed herself up from behind her clear crystal, pink tinted desk but remained where she was standing, only gesturing towards the other. Shadow Weaver played along, and moved her head to look in the direction Angella was pointing. There was nothing of interest, nothing that seemed worth pointing to. The bed was fancy and made, and nothing was atop of it, the most remarkable thing about the bed was the sheer size of it, easily spanning taking up more floor space than most members of the Horde had for rooms.

Another sigh came from Angella’s throat, this time being higher pitched, almost shrill - if you could call a deep sigh shrill - before speaking again “I want you to lie down.”.

Now that was something Shadow Weaver hadn’t anticipated, and the way her head jerked forwards towards the Queen in surprise was a contrast to her usual measured movements.

Still, in the interest of playing along, Shadow Weaver walked next to the bed. “You’re a big grown woman, I’m sure you’re aware of how this looks.” She said as she moved to lay down on the bed, almost letting out a disgusted sound at how her body practically sunk into the unnecessarily soft mattress seemingly threatening to swallow her whole if she were to move in the wrong way.

Once she lay still on the bed, she heard the sound of footsteps against the marble floors before Angella’s face came into her field of vision.


	3. Chapter 3

A moment or so passed before the Queen spoke again, seeming unsure of herself before her voice even had the chance to convey her feelings. “If you don’t behave as I see fit, you will be issued a punishment on behalf of Bright Moon.”

Shadow Weaver all but scoffed at that, the slight sound escaping her lips not muffled enough by her mask for the Queen to not scowl at her upon hearing it. “And what exactly is so funny about that?” she asked, face flustered whilst her voice reached that irritating cadence she shared with her sister and daughter. Hardly an attractive familial trait to have.

“Even as we are, I hardly find you an imposing force, never mind a _threatening_ one,” Shadow Weaver began, patronising tone slipping out without her entirely meaning for it to, “Not to mention the way you threaten to punish me in this position.” She let out a brief sigh. “You can’t contain a teenager and yet _I_ am to fear you and your punishments?”

“You speak so curtly for someone currently imprisoned in my castle, under the watch of my guards, someone who was too weak to do anything more than teleport herself to Bright Moon without nearly destroying herself. My daughter could do more than that, she’s more powerful than you could ever hope to be. You couldn’t even contain her. You tried to hurt her and you couldn't even do that. The children may fear you, but I see you for what you truly are. An old woman, a smart one but certainly not a strong one, and so willing to change sides to matter what… Not a shred of loyalty to you.”

Shadow Weaver once again scoffed at Angella’s words, though these ones were particularly more biting than the threat. She looked away from the Queen, feeling above this situation and above the Queen’s remarks. She still spoke, unable to hold back her tongue when it came to correcting or chastising. “Oh please, you are still the one who allowed Glimmer to fall into the hands of the Horde, _and to talk about changing sides?_ If I’m the flippant one here then why are you attempting to reprimand me in such a suggestive position? Sleeping with the enemy has never been a good look, _Angella_ , if that is what you are attempting to achieve.”

Shadow Weaver hadn’t expected much in the way of responses to her comment. She was aware that she wasn’t pleasant, aware that she was unkind, but both of those things were very much in her nature. A nature Angella claimed to understand. She was hoping to be dismissed, sent back to her fluffy prison, where she could once again rest and relax knowing that the interaction she had been anticipating was now dealt with, loosely speaking.

She felt the graze of fingertips over the bottom of her stomach first, before the pressure of a palm against her hip bone set in. The touch was gentle and delicate, but deliberate in its movement as the Queen’s hand slowly dragged up from her hip bone until it reached mid torso. It was slow, and in a way it would have been easily mistaken as sensual if Shadow Weaver had been stupid enough truly to think that Angella had brought her here to this room to have sex with her.

It still made her heart beat faster all the same, she always had a particular interest in being _wanted_.

As she felt the hands over her breasts, however, Shadow Weaver’s chest hitched slightly as she drew in an audible breath. She was by no means aroused, but something about this unchartered territory of an interaction was thrilling to her regardless.

It wasn’t until the hand cupped around her chest slightly that Shadow Weaver moved her head to look at the Queen, an accusatory stare being sent her way that she was sure could be read even through the mask.

And then, sooner than her mind could register that Angella’s hand had left her body, it came down against her mask in the form of a single strike. The feeling was far from pleasant but it wasn’t particularly painful, not in the way that a strike to the cheek was. It didn’t sting, but the way the mask rattled against her skin and the way the energy transferred from an ultimately powerful being still left her feeling equal parts disgruntled and stunned, even if the action didn’t seem to have been given with any real intention of harm.

Angella took a moment or so to compose herself, a frustrated motherly inhale coming from the woman as she closed her eyes. “I am… _sorry_ … about the slap” she started before opening her eyes, looking towards the crystal glazed wall before glancing back down at her prisoner “But my daughter is not someone I will tolerate you talking about in such a way, nor my capabilities of handling a kingdom.” Well that made sense, but what didn’t make sense was the touches to her body before the slap had even occurred. It had been to distract her, of course, but that wasn’t _typically_ the way in which someone would go about distracting a prisoner, much less how a Queen would conduct herself. It left much to question about the true nature of the woman still hovering over her.

Something about the Queen’s unwillingness to remove her mask even whilst attempting to vaguely harm her showed a fundamental, unmistakable difference between royalty and the likes of the Horde. If Glimmer had been the one with a mask, the Horde would not have hesitated to remove it from her.

Shadow Weaver held her tongue rather than respond, not wanting to give the Queen anything to work with. She wasn’t greeted with a sigh this time, but with a much gentler reaction.

One of Angella’s hands reached up to touch the side of Shadow Weaver’s mask, cupping it as she would a cheek. It was a sympathetic action, taking much of Shadow Weaver’s self restraint not to flinch away from the intrusion for fear of her mask being removed.

“I am sorry.” The Queen insisted again, and Shadow Weaver could have sworn there was a faint blush and smile upon her features. She didn’t, however, have time to confirm that, as the Queen soon straightened herself up and left the room without another word. There was no real way for Shadow Weaver to verify if she had seen what she thought she had or not.

Shadow Weaver lay there for a few moments motionless, unsure of what to make of the interaction, trying to collect what exactly she had learned from it.

Her thoughts were disturbed as the door opened once again and the sound of one of the guards entering alarmed her. She pushed herself up from the bed in a way that showed she was bashful about the way she had been situated in the Queen’s room, even if nothing had happened for her to be bashful over.

No words were exchanged as Shadow Weaver got up from the bed and the guard moved over to uncuff her before leading her back to her “prison”, leaving Shadow Weaver’s mind to attempt a further exploration on the interaction she had only just experienced.

As she was led into her room once again and the door closed behind her, a heavy sigh left her lips as she leant back against the cool metal. This certainly left her in a precarious situation, with the Queen anyway. No doubts they wouldn’t keep her as a prisoner for long, but if the last twenty or so minutes were anything to go by, Shadow Weaver wouldn’t be all that surprised if she was only granted permission to leave her room, and not the Castle.

Perhaps the Queen enjoyed having her in arms reach, if not just for the ability to rest assured knowing one of the most powerful magic wielders in Etheria was kept safely away from trouble… or harm’s way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes. That was my first piece of She-Ra writing. You'll have to let me know what you think of it.
> 
> A kudos would be appreciated, so would a comment. I'm always open to constructive criticism. I also just enjoy hearing what other people think of my work, objective or not.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure if I'm interested in taking requests, but if you are at all interested in that, feel free to leave it as a comment or send it to me.
> 
> My email associated with this account is cherrysmokegutz@gmail.com if you wanted to drop an idea there, where we could talk about it further.


End file.
